The Randomness in Condor Studios
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Response to the 100 Word Challenge. Humor from the So Random cast and lots of Channy sprinkled around. *discontinued*
1. Blue

_A/N: Well, another fic. This is a response to the 100 Word Challenge of HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13. Fun to do! I enjoyed writing this first chapter. Heehee, sorry if it's long. Can't resist writing a long story. xD Thanks to sonnycentral once again for the blue pumps and blueberries. :D Read away! _

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, the Blue Monkey Diamond or Looney Tunes: Back in Action.

* * *

100 Written Ideas

-_-_-_-_-_-

Blue

--

Sonny Munroe couldn't help but feel blue. It was just a minor delay, but she felt like the whole world was turning against her. She couldn't light up her bright smile as quickly as she could before. It stunk up her world so much.

"Sonny, smile!" she thought to herself. She was being hard on herself. She needed more happiness. Even though the sun shone brightly, Nico and Grady finally ate their pizza with Murphy-free bites, Tawni got another Puddy with the same cute meow, and Zora… being happy with mysterious reasons, those cheery things just didn't give Sonny enough pep.

"Sonny, come on!" she shouted at herself inwardly. "Lucy will have more visits. She will!"

All it took for her to be blue was a problem on Lucy's schedule. She knew Lucy was blue too. On her way to the airport, her granny called, and sadly, her grandfather was at the hospital. Lucy quickly called Sonny and told her she couldn't come, but she'll call to inform what happened to her grandfather and when she would go visit her.

Sonny felt really sorry for Lucy. She really did. But she felt a bit sad when she heard that she wouldn't be able to spend more time with Lucy. She couldn't call it 'a little sad' or 'a bit lonely'. She decided to think she was feeling blue. That was better. 'Feeling blue' had a little ring in it.

She sat alone at their regular table at the cafeteria. She wasn't in the mood to make a sketch. She knew her blue mood shouldn't mix with the joyous emotions of her friends. She just sat there, looking down at her fingers twiddling each other on her lap. Her cell phone lay untouched on the table. She wished inside that Lucy would call and tell her that her granddad's fine and she would be able to visit. But so far, she just wasted 30 gloomy minutes in her life in sitting down.

She heard a light sound in front of her. Someone must've grabbed a chair. She didn't dare to look at the person. They might turn blue thanks to her.

"Why so down there, Sonny? You're supposed to be the happiest person in the room," said a familiar voice.

Sonny lifted her head slowly, showing off her mood. She saw the cliché black suit with a blue polo inside, a tie over it. She saw locks of blonde hair, and she met the blue eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Buzz off, Chad. This isn't a good time," she said lowly.

"Come on. Your name is Sonny! Close to sunny, a.k.a. the sun. Hello? You're supposed to be sunshine. C'mon, Sunshine!" he said loudly. Sonny saw the little grin that remained in his face.

"Chad, what do you want anyway?" she asked. Chad shook his head and stood up.

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on my… um… acquaintances. Yeah, that's it, acquaintances. You seem blue. If you are, hope you're thinking of my blue eyes then," he said, winking at her. He walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Sonny stunned to the core. She felt less than blue, but filled with annoyance.

"His blue eyes? Me? Feel blue because of his eyes? Yeah, that could be. But me feeling blue and thinking of his eyes for a cure? No way. Gross. Or me, thinking of his blue eyes? Yeah, and Nico could get a date with Tawni or Portlyn." She huffed.

She shook the thought. Chad just wanted to mess with her head. She stood up, not thinking about Lucy or being blue anymore. But she still thought of the color blue. "I can find something else to fill the void. Besides, his blue eyes are like… like…"

For a moment there, she felt like her ideas drained out. She had a temporary mental block. She didn't know what to compare Chad's blue eyes with. Suddenly, she heard a bump on the table. Somebody grabbed a chair again. Sonny looked up and saw her good friend, Tawni Hart.

"Hey Sonny! So, is Lulu coming?" she asked gleefully. Sonny felt the disdain cloud float over her again.

"No. She has family issues to work out," she answered straightly. "By the way, if I said blue, what comes to your mind?"

"Color!" Tawni exclaimed. She clapped her hands.

"No, no, I mean, like, an item or something with the color blue," she quickly said.

Tawni smiled. She seemed to have a lot of ideas in her mind, hoping they could help her.

"Blue…"

Sonny waited for it.

"… nail polish!"

Sonny swore she heard her jaw drop straight on the table. Chad's eyes are like blue nail polish? Sure, funny, but not accurate.

"Others…"

"Blue pumps!"

Sonny shook her head.

"A blue iPod!"

It still didn't appeal to Sonny.

"Blue dresses!"

That made Sonny want to fall of her chair.

"I know! I know! Blue jeans!"

Sonny stared at her with a mixed expression of bewilderment and amusement. Tawni didn't have an idea for a nice item on blue.

"Well, those are good," she said. She grabbed her cell phone. "I'm going to check the prop room. I need to ask something to Zora."

"Okay," Tawni said, smiling. "I hope I could get that darn lobster today."

Sonny covered her mouth. Tawni gave her a lot of things to laugh about. Her blue mood was fading.

On her way to the prop room, she decided to check her dressing room. Maybe Zora was there. But she decided immediately to go to the prop house first.

When she arrived, she found no Zora. She found a snoring Grady and a Nico surfing the web.

"I don't like pretending to snore sometimes," Grady said.

Nico shook his head. He clicked the mouse as quickly as he can. Grady stood up and slapped his lap. "Come on! You've been playing that game for hours! Don't you think you need to get some rest? Besides, I want a turn!"

Nico quickly pushed a charging Grady to fall on the floor. "Dude, I want to WIN!" he said. He sounded so addicted.

Sonny entered the room silently. "Hey guys, have you seen Zora?"

"She's at the vents again in your room," Nico answered quickly. He was clicking the mouse even harder. Grady walked over to Sonny with a pout. "I want a turn," he said sadly. Sonny nodded and patted his shoulder. She seemed to have an idea.

"Hey, what comes in your mind when you hear blue?"

"A blue hot shiny car," they answered in unison. Sonny was surprised with the fact they answered it in the same moment. She wanted to laugh though.

"His eyes are like shiny blue cars…" She snorted.

"Or maybe… maybe… blue cats!" Grady exclaimed.

Nico chortled while clicking the mouse even harder.

"Blue crocodiles!"

"Blue bananas!"

"Blue chickens!"

"Blue fries!"

Sonny decided to find Zora. They were screaming blue nonsense.

She backed away slowly from the prop house. When she bumped on the wall, she ran for it. She needed Zora. She was the smartest of the five. She has good ideas, probably. She raced to her dressing room and slammed the door shut. She plopped on her chair and exhaled.

Suddenly, she heard a high pitched noise. No, not noise. It was a melodic instrument. She smiled. Zora was playing the violin, and she was a prodigy big time.

"Come out, Zora! I know it's you!" she exclaimed. She heard the curtains unravel and the violin stop. In an instance, her youngest So Random! co-star and friend stood in front of her with a smile and a violin at hand.

"Like it? I'm practicing it for a sketch I wanna show you guys," she said. "It's kind of a song number for my idea. When I play it, Nico and Grady would fall asleep and then I'll handcuff them together."

Sonny smiled. "Haha, good one. Well, I have a question. What comes in your mind when you hear the word blue?"

"Emotion. Color. Ooh! I know! Sapphire diamonds! No, no, cerulean crayon! Oh, oh, oh! The blue sky! No, the vast oceans! Blueberries! Wait, wait, the Blue Monkey Diamond!"

She exclaimed so many ideas, Sonny didn't quite catch them. But she did hear the first two words and the last idea.

"You've been watching Looney Tunes: Back in Action again, right?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Zora nodded quickly. Sonny stood up and said thanks. But before she left, Zora gave her something to think about.

"Sonny, you should think of your own thoughts on blue. We have different ideas. I don't know why you're asking me, but I'm definitely sure you'll have your own thoughts on it. There's a lot to go around! And… you're welcome."

Sonny knew Zora gave out a smile. She closed the door and walked back to the commissary. She knew exactly what she could describe on Chad's eyes.

"His eyes are blue. And blue… blue is deep. Blue is for joy and peace. Blue is for humor and jewels and clothes and things. Blue is for So Random and my friends. But for Chad, blue is perfect."

Chad was right. If she felt down, she should think of his eyes. It dragged her away from the mood. And it brought her to love blue.

* * *

_Or maybe his eyes are blue monkey diamonds! xD Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. :) hope no flames come my way and please review! :D_


	2. Freedom

_A/N: Well, took me long enough to write for this one. First, I thought of Grady thinking of feeling free with his Flat-U-Lance cape and stuff, but I forgot how I wanted it to end. xP So I wrote this one instead. Full of cheese. xD I'm gonna update my other stories soon and put up more SWAC stories, so stay tuned! But for now, here's word 2. Enjoy! Read away! _

_P.S. The first part between the -_-_-'s is Zora's diary entry. And the italicized sentences inside the parenthesis are Chad's thoughts while reading the diary. xD Bad Chad!_

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC sadly. If I did, I'd make an episode about everyone trying to find out what's behind a threat from Zora by looking for her diary. Oops... too much information! XD But I still don't own SWAC.

* * *

Freedom

--

-_-_-_-_-_-

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't need a dictionary to tell him what freedom meant. Even if he wasn't the sharpest pencil on top of a notebook (yeah, he really needs to find out sooner or later that Miley and Hannah are one), he still knew what freedom was. (_"And who cared about it anyway?" _Chad asked) Sure, countries had Independence Days which had something to do with freedom. But to Chad, he felt that his birthday was more important when he was 7, until his mother taught him more morals. There was a right of freedom of speech and opinion-respecting. Chad didn't quite like it – the freedom of speech made Geraldo print out stories (_"Fake scandals, more likely,"_Chad thought angrily) about him that were ripping his public image. Opinion-respecting was one thing Chad didn't choose to do from several morals; he told Portlyn not to talk without a script. Freedom was just something he didn't bother to learn, understand or mind.

Then again, freedom is something he applied in his very life. He had the freedom to brag about his awesome-ness that is himself. That's one. And he had the freedom to like anyone he likes. (_"Wait, what?!"_)

That's right. Even Chad didn't believe that he could stop being a playboy or an easygoing boyfriend. Ever since Sonny Munroe slammed in his life (_"Yes, she slammed in my life thanks to So Random!."_), her freedom of being such a joyful person is making Chad change. Her freedom to smile until her face hurt made him feel she's different from other girls. Too different.

And an extra note: is there such a rule as 'Chad Dylan Cooper can't date Sonny Munroe' rule? No. I tell you, no. I swear, Chad's a fathead sometimes. Scratch that. He's always a fathead _("What?! Impossible! This diary is just impossible! Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT fat!"_). Back to everything, yeah, he's got freedom to do so. Okay, so research says there's something in cliques. Forbidden love is just forbidden. Enemies who fall in love with each other aren't allowed. Apply this situation on Chad and Sonny (_"What the?!"_) So Random! and Mackenzie Falls are enemies. They have two actors and they have a relationship. Call it forbidden love, okay, but Chad has the freedom to pick, and I think I know the person (_"WHAT?! CRAZY KID! If she never had that snake, I would've ripped this page and… rip all these trash! I do NOT have a crush on stupid cute Sonny and her stupid cute smile and her stupid cute everything is just stupid… cute."_).

-_-_-_-_-_-

--

"AHA! I knew it! It's not only Nico and Grady who read my diary!" an echo came out of nowhere. Chad Dylan Cooper turned around, despite the fact he was crawling in the vents. But not just any vent. He was lurking around in Zora Lancaster's vent. His expression dropped to horrified.

"I can explain," Chad said, putting his hands in front of his face. "Don't hurt me!" he squeaked. Zora crawled closer to the whimpering Chad. She shook her head.

"What entry did you read?" she asked.

"Freedom… please don't hurt me!"

Zora chuckled for a short moment and returned to giving Chad death glares. He still didn't stop whimpering, which gave Zora delight to shoot scarier and more intense death glares next time. But realizing what he read, she stopped.

"So… you read my freedom entry, huh?"

"Duh, kid. And I thought you're the brains in your little comedy show," Chad retorted angrily. He scoffed before Zora responded.

"Well… did you like it?" she asked. Chad raised an eyebrow. At first, the mini-genius was glaring daggers. Now she's asking if her entry was good.

"Sorry, but I bet you did. A mind refresher, ain't it? I always knew you liked Sonny, so I made this to publish "_anonymously"_..." her fingers did a quote around anonymous. "… so you won't have any trouble expressing you have the freedom to like someone even if it wasn't in the rules… or perhaps only your rules," Zora explained. She rubbed her palms together like a mad scientist and laughed evilly (Chad looked even more scared) before she continued.

"Well, was it well written?" she asked again. Chad didn't hesitate to say no. He knew that the girl was more than happy to toss him out of her vent if he gave her the answer she didn't expect.

"Uh, yeah, it was. But can you PLEASE remove me there. I so don't want to be paired up with her."

_Crack! Crack! _Chad whimpered as Zora opened the vent opening and grabbed his leg.

--

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny Munroe asked. She just came back from rehearsal to look for Zora. Instead of finding her fellow cast-mate, she finds a certain bigheaded, three-named jerk throb lying upside down on her chair.

Chad's blue eyes met Sonny's brown ones, giving her a signal he wasn't enjoying his position. Sonny covered her mouth, not showing she wanted to gasp in worry.

"Well, I don't know. How should I know how I flew from my big relaxing bed from the Mackenzie Falls set to a very annoying position on your chair! Do the math Sonny!" he screeched angrily. Sonny put on a thoughtful face.

"Zora threw you out of her vent, huh?" she answered.

"Yeah. So I warn you – never insult her diary entries. She has the freedom to throw everyone out of her vent, she says."

* * *

_Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesy! Yeah, I had no idea what I was typing, or I didn't have any good ideas so I typed this. But at least I'm done with this word. :) Hope it's good enough! Please R&R, no flames please. :D Stay tuned for the next!_


End file.
